Kantorus
Kantorus is a large island in the north of the Atlantic Ocean. It is divided into 4 provinces. Bongonia, Kalad, Broncia and Kantania. The Empire, however, spans much further, and has a population of 622 Million subjects. Although it has lost many of its colonies, such as Snowania or Hisario, it still has a few, the largest being the Kantoron Colony. Kantorus also governs over a large collection of islands called the Overseas Territories, which are governed by the KOTA (Kantorus Overseas Territorial Assembly) which is a devolved government. Economy Kantorus' economy has a GDP of £7.5 Trillion. Its economy is mostly industrial-based, with major international arms exports, and a booming space and energy industries. It is mostly self sufficient, but imports a substantial amount of food from its colonies and allies. Geography In Kalad the huge capital city of Kantoran City sprawls across the lush grasslands and wooded forests. Many small settlements are dotted around outside the towering walls. In Kantania the vast industrial complexes of Kantore litter the harsh, arid desert and pollute the rich, blue sky with thick smog. People are confined into small, dense hostels and are sent out to work in the Government's factories, producing arms, vehicles and ships for the military. In Broncia the population reside in beautiful rural farms and towns. The largest city, Greater Broncity, frolics in the wealth of this region's agricultural exports. Many large forests are located here, along with the majority of surviving Bongos, living in the shadow of towering oak and spiky hawthorn trees. In Bongonia, the desolate wastes to the north, there are few cities. This is due to the intense bombing campaign that Kantorus conducted against it's rival state. The cities that are left are massive and immensely populated. Bongonia declared independence after Governor Chaka Bongo signed the partition in 1790, but recently after a series of wars, Bongoworld has joined the Kantor Alliance. Government The Government of Kantorus is a huge organisation, with 800 ministers in the House of Subjects and 400 barons in the House of Barons. There are 2 major parties in Kantorus, the Imperial Party (Incumbent) and the Conservative Party. Many other smaller parties exist such as the Socialist Party and the Liberal Party. The leader of the Imperialist Patry, Kenneth Rhodes, is the current Prime Minister since 2045. Important People Lord Kantor III Kenneth Rhodes, Prime Minister Pasha Rouge, Minister of Finance Sir Andrew Montgomery, Minister of Defence High General Alexander Williamson High Admiral Randolph Paisely High Wing Commodore Pollo Sanchez General Augustus Higgins (KESF) General Violet Winters Brigadier General Imogen Obama Dr. Bob, Chief Scientist Billy-Bob Peters, Minister of Defence Important Cities Kantoran City - Capital City of the Empire Kantore - Industrial City Kalad'fah - Ancient ruined city Kantoro - The Capital City of Kantor-12b New Dublin Military The Kantorus Army, Navy and Air Force are famed for being one of the largest and most advanced militaries in the world. The strength of the military as of 2060: General Violet Winters Brigadier General Imogen Obama 500,000 Kantorus Soldiers 200,000 Kantorus Reserves 1,000,000 Kantorus Conscripts 10,000 Kantorus Elite Special Forces 5,000 K-21 Armoured APCS 2,500 K-23 Light Tanks 1,000 K-24 Heavy Tanks 250 K-28 Laser Tanks 10,000 Kantorus Guard 100 Kantorus Honour Guard 80 K-31 Submarines 250 K-34 Destroyers 10 K-36 Battleships 5 K-39 Aircraft Carriers 1,000 Kantorus Bombers 2,500 Kantorus Fighters 500 Kantorus Multirole 2 Orbital Space Stations 5 Orbital Defence Platforms 10 Kantorus Terra Guard Spaceships Police: Detective Pablo Salvador 20,000 Police officers 5,000 Secret Police members 5,000 Police cars 150 Armoured Riot Vehicles Weapons KTG-666 - Standard issue assault rifle KTS-12 - .50cal sniper rifle